The Blood Ties - The Frigid Harrowing
by PenumbralWolf
Summary: The Clans of the Alaskan wilderness have thrived for many moons, but now is the time where war plagues the landscape. The four Clans of the frigid land must fight for survival, and one Clan remains in the darkness, plotting its conspiracy. Two siblings must rise above the war and follow their destiny, but they are not sure what their destiny truly is. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Tiny claws scittered against the gray, worn surface of the stone, kicking up a dusky brown feather as the paws battered it into the air. Warm, golden eyes gazed up at the feather as it was thrown into the air, and white paws battered it back-and-forth. The snow-white pelt of the she-kit rippled as she tumbled out of the nursery, scattering snow everywhere.

A chuckle sounded from in the nursery, and a lithe, white she-cat with silver tabby patches dappling her pelt padded out. Her green eyes glowed with affection as she gazed down at her kin warmly. "Careful now, Swankit. I don't want your pelt getting ruffled before tomorrow. Remember, your warrior ceremony is tomorrow," she purred, licking her kitten gently on the forehead.

Swankit glanced up at her mother, a glint of defiance in her golden eyes. "I want to be a medicine cat apprentice, though! I've seen cats come back from the war, and-I feel the need to help them. I would be useless out on the battlefield. Besides, I love helping Frozenwater, even though she can sometimes be hard of hearing," responded the kit, looking down at the snow-covered ground guiltily.

The she-cat cuffed her daughter across the ear, meaning for it to be slightly scolding. Swankit had always had dreams about being a medicine cat, but it was not a job for the daughter of two of the finest warriors in the Clan. "Why can't you be more like your brother, Hollowkit? He plans to become leader one day. His ambition is surely taken from his parents, is it not? Swankit, I know it is hard for you to realize, but you _must_ become a warrior's apprentice. That's final."

Swankit hissed a low note, but it sounded more like a squeak to a fine warrior like her mother, Silvermist. "Frozenwater has already agreed to apprentice me, though! Besides, I was not born to follow in my parents' pawsteps. Wouldn't you want your daughter to become the medicine cat? I could heal the injured and sick cats, and Hollowkit could lead them. I don't want to be a part in this war. I just simply want to heal my clanmates," the white she-kit retorted tartly.

Silvermist's tail lashed back and forth, but she did not say anything to rebuke her daughter. In fact, she turned her gaze upon another kit, who was now tumbling out of the nursery, his amber eyes glistening with the fire of a fine warrior. "Hollowkit, go teach Swankit how to hunt and fight like a _warrior_," Silvermist hissed coldly, turning to retreat to the queens' den.

Swankit kept her jaws clamped as her mother padded back into the nursery, though her golden eyes blazed with fury and indignation. "If you're here to play fight with me, then you better think of something else to do!" she spat at Hollowkit, a silver tabby with amber eyes. Swankit bounded away, glancing over her shoulder to yowl one more thing at Hollowkit. "I'm going to the medicine cat's den!"

The pure white she-cat left her silver tabby brother sitting out in the cold, frigid camp. She padded into the medicine cat's den, taking in the sweet scents of the herbs. She glanced up at the white she-cat sitting in the den, perched beside a pile of herbs. The she-cat had one green eye and one blue eye. Swankit had thought Frozenwater was just completely blocking her out at first, but she had then learned that Frozenwater was deaf in her right ear.

Swankit leaped over beside Frozenwater, her eyes glistening and her tail twitching with jubilance. "Do you need help sorting the herbs?" she mewed, hoping that the medicine cat would respond with a positive answer. Swankit thought back to Silvermist's words, and her fur bristled at the very thought of becoming a warrior. Why was it so hard to become a medicine cat?

Frozenwater lifted her head, placing her paws over the herbs to sort them into a carefully neat pile. "Depends what you mean by sorting," she purred in amusement. "Are you going to ravage them like all of the other kittens do? Honestly, I sometimes wonder if anyone respects medicine cats nowadays. AuroraClan has not sent me a message in days, and I am beginning to grow worried."

Swankit narrowed her golden eyes, not understanding the true faith in AuroraClan yet. She had always heard the tales of the lights that danced in the sky, but she had never seen them herself. "Has AuroraClan abandoned us?" Swankit blurted out, and she instantly regretted asking the question. Now she would never become a medicine cat apprentice!

Frozenwater dipped her head tragically, her green-and-blue eyes overflowing with grief. "That is what most of the leaders have concluded," she responded, trying to hide the sorrow from her voice. "However, I am determined to find an answer to the end of this on-going war between the four Clans. Surely AuroraClan would not abandon us now." The medicine cat's words were hopeful, but her voice displayed that she was only trying to convince herself.

Swankit sat there thoughtfully, but she could not come up with faithful words. Instead, she turned to the pile of herbs and sniffed at them. She knew that sorting herbs would be her strength, not hunting. "I can help you sort the herbs!" she suggested, flicking her tail across the white-furred medicine cat's paw.

Frozenwater glanced down at the kit, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Swankit," she purred, "but I think you should go see your parents." A grimace appeared on the medicine cat's face. "They are looking over here. Swankit, I would love to have you as my apprentice, but I don't think there's a choice. You should become a warrior, following in your parents' pawsteps. It's what they want."

Swankit had to bite her tongue to keep from hissing at the medicine cat. "I don't want that, though! Why can't I make some choices about my life once and a while? They are always holding me back. They only think about their mousebrained reputations. I'll do anything to become your apprentice, Frozenwater," she replied harshly, though her voice softened once she spoke the last sentence.

The white she-kit turned around, padding out of the medicine cat's den. She noticed the massive, gray tom-cat, his amber eyes drauling and scoffing at her. She would know that gaze from anywhere. Her father, Wolfspirit, was sitting between Silvermist and another recognizable feline. The other cat was a dusky brown-and-white she-cat, her blue eyes collected and calm. It was none other than the leader, Featherstar.

Featherstar stepped forward, gazing down at Swankit. The white she-kit expected her gaze to be scornful, but it was quite the opposite. In fact, a glint of respect for the kit shone in the sapphire depths of her eyes. "I have had a long discussion with Wolfspirit and Silvermist, Swankit. Normally, I would approve of a new medicine cat apprentice, but I cannot defy two revered warriors in my Clan. I must decline your request to become the medicine cat's apprentice." The leader of HorizonClan dipped her head, stalking back swiftly to her lonesome den in the center of the camp.

Swankit's white fur bristled, and her claws scraped across the smooth stone beneath her tiny, fragile paws. She wanted to lash out at her parents, but she held back a sharp comment. She just shot a furious gaze at them, noticing that both of their expressions were disapproving. She bounded passed them, retreating to the queens' den.

Hollowkit sat in their nest, his ears pricked and his whiskers twitching. "I overheard what Featherstar said," meowed her brother, "and I am truly sorry. Our parents do love you, Swankit. However, they can be a little...misunderstanding. I would respect you if you became medicine cat apprentice, Swankit, b-but...I do want to fight by your side some day. You are my sister, and I want to make our moments together count."

Swankit found that she could not find her voice once Hollowkit finished speaking. Her brother seemed as if he was already a senior warrior, speaking with words of honesty and dignity. Swankit imagined how she looked to her parents, and she cringed at the thought of acting stubborn and hot-headed. Perhaps her brother was right. Maybe they could make the best out of their apprenticeships. Still, Swankit could not deny that she still had a longing to become a medicine cat's apprentice that gnawed aggravatingly at her heart.

The white she-kit curled up, but she instantly perked her ears when she heard the hushed voices of her parents. She peered out of the nursery, taking in the surroundings while doing so. The night sky glistened with golden eyes, which blinked down at her as if they were watching her from where she sat. The camp was perched on a flattened part of the mountain, close to the peak. HorizonClan was the only group of felines known to be able to live up in the such a harsh environment, and Swankit felt a slight pang of pride as she thought about how her Clan was known for their mountain tactics.

Swankit still crept closer, longing to hear the voices of Wolfspirit and Silvermist. The two spoke in silenced voices, as if they were daring to keep a secret from their two kittens. Swankit had to lean over slightly to hear them, and she flinched when her father glanced back to check if all of the kits were sleeping. Luckily for the white she-kit, Wolfspirit could not see into the den well enough to notice she was missing.

Wolfspirit lashed his tail, his amber eyes blazing in the eerie darkness of the night. "I only wish for our kits to be destined to lead HorizonClan to the end of this war," he hissed in his low, deep voice. "That will not happen if Swankit becomes a medicine cat. Her destiny does not lie within that repugnant, herb-scented den. She will be fighting by our sides one day, and she will be Hollowkit's deputy."

Silvermist twitched her ears, and she narrowed her eyes coldly. Perhaps she did not agree with Wolfspirit's fiery ambition. "Well, don't forget what the leader said about our kits," she responded in a hushed voice, her green eyes glistening in the silvery, milky light of the moon, which was now nearly full. "If they truly have a destiny within this war, then they must be fighting in it. Featherstar probably agrees with us."

Wolfspirit seemed to be laughing now. "Whether she agrees or not is completely up to AuroraClan," he chuckled softly, "but we will weave their destinies on the right path. After all, what good would the two greatest cats ever born be if they were stuck in that drafty den?" The massive warrior's bushy tail twitched, and his amber eyes glistened malevolently. "They will become great warriors, even Swankit. She has no way of becoming a medicine cat if we enforce her destiny upon her."

Swankit cringed, crawling back to the nest. Hollowkit had looked at her with half-opened eyes, but he had not made a move to get up. Swankit glanced at him, flicking her fluffy tail across his muzzle, indicating that he should keep quiet about it. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, I promise," she whispered, curling up among the feather-strewn nest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The silver tabby tom-kit arched his back in a stretch, and he flinched away when a tongue rasped across his ruffled, unkempt fur. "I can clean myself, thank you," he muttered, licking his fur hurriedly. His paws itched to get out of the nursery for once, and he almost leaped out of the queens' den with ecstasy. Today was the day when he would be joining the apprentices' den!

Hollowkit rushed out of the apprentices' den, but a firm jaw bit down on his tail. He yelped in pain, tearing his tail away from the feline. He turned to Wolfspirit, hissing slightly. "You could have just told me to slow down, you know," he spat at his father, his tail lashing with irritation.

Wolfspirit practically rolled his amber eyes, snorting in disgust. "Yeah, right," he rebuked, "I'm pretty sure every feline here knows that newly-made apprentices won't do what they are told." Hollowkit's father padded away, brushing his tail across the kit's face while doing so.

The silver tabby padded to the front of the camp, his ears burning hot with embarrassment. Not to mention, he was seething with animosity towards his father. Why did Wolfspirit always have to be so pompous and aggressive? Hollowkit seated himself beside his sister, Swankit, and he noticed how unkempt she looked. The silver tabby tom-kit swallowed uncomfortably, for it seemed strange that his sister's fur was a mess. Usually her fur appeared sleak and well cared for.

Hollowkit bent over to smooth his sister's fur down, his pink tongue rasping across the white she-kit's once-sleak fur. "You would never hear the end of it if Wolfspirit and Silvermist saw you like this," he whispered into her ear, half-jesting. Of course, their parents would be furious.

Swankit did not pull away from her brother; in fact, she seemed to enjoy the feeling of Hollowkit's small tongue rasping across her pelt. She gazed out into the distance, watching cats from her Clan gather around the Sheer Edge. She flicked her tail at Hollowkit. "Our clanmates will be watching," she muttered, indicating for him to stop smoothing her fur down.

Hollowkit backed away from his sister as she shrugged him off, and he could not help but notice how solemn and distant she looked. Hollowkit felt a pang of sympathy for her, since he wanted her to become a medicine cat apprentice as well. However, their parents would never allow that. Sometimes he hated being the favored child, for he knew that Swankit was always envious of him.

Featherstar passed them, not even saying a word to them. She padded as close as she could to the cliff's edge, making sure to keep her claws dug into the cold stone beneath her paws. She gazed down at the gathered felines, and a proud light seemed to shine in her eyes. "Cats of HorizonClan, I have called you here for an important meeting. This day marks the cycle of each cat's life. Today, two kits shall become apprentices. Swankit and Hollowkit, born to Wolfspirit and Silvermist, do you swear by the oath of AuroraClan that you will follow the code set before you?"

Hollowkit dipped his head in reply, noticing Swankit doing the same. Perhaps she was accepting her fate now. Still, he wished he could see her become a medicine cat apprentice one day. "I do," he replied, making sure he was loud and clear so the other felines could hear him agree to the oath.

Featherstar stepped closer to them, twitching her tail and gazing down at them. "Goatfrost, I am aware that your brother, Lynxjaw, has already received an apprentice. I would like you to pass on everything you have learned to this young apprentice, now named Hollowpaw."

The voices rang out across the mountain, shouting the newly-made apprentice's name. Wolfspirit and Silvermist were among the first felines to call out Hollowpaw's new name, and the apprentices soon picked up the chant. The chant seemed to course through the gathered felines like a rippling wave, echoing throughout the mountain.

Featherstar turned to Swankit, her eyes becoming sullen and remorseful. "Wolfspirit, I notice that you have requested to teach this new apprentice, Swanpaw, yourself. Very well, you can mentor her. You told me that you wanted to watch her progress, and I agreed to your request. You shall be her mentor."

Swanpaw froze in place, glaring up at Wolfspirit as he padded close to her. Their gazes seemed to lock, and they exchanged fierce, defiant expressions. Of course, Wolfspirit was the senior feline in the quarrel. Swanpaw would not have a chance if she began to argue with Wolfspirit. She touched noses with him reluctantly, casting a helpless gaze over at Hollowpaw.

Hollowpaw dipped his head, glaring down at his paws. He could not stand to see his sister like this. What was the point in arguing, though? Featherstar had made up her mind. Swanpaw would become a warrior apprentice, no matter what. Hollowpaw knew his dream of being a warrior apprentice had been fulfilled, but he wanted to see his sister's dream fulfilled. Would that ever become possible?

Goatfrost padded over to Hollowpaw, jolting the silver tabby out of his thoughts. The massive, silver tom-cat with white paws and tufted ears smiled down at the young apprentice. "I'm glad to have an apprentice now," he purred, touching noses with Hollowpaw. "Lynxjaw already has an apprentice. He's had Palepaw for a few moons now. It's hard for me to ignore the jealousy."

Hollowpaw cringed, remembering how Swanpaw had ignored him when they had been kits of only a few moons. Had she been seething with the envy Goatfrost felt? Hollowpaw glanced into his mentor's warm, blue eyes, his pelt prickling. The warrior's eyes seem to hold kindness within them, but there was something else deep inside those sapphire depths. Hollowpaw could not place it, though.

Goatfrost signaled with his tail for Hollowpaw to follow him. The massive tom-cat padded over to the apprentices' den, which was a small cave den with a few ice crystals clinging to it. "This is the apprentices' den, Hollowpaw. You'll be sleeping here with Cranepaw, Palepaw, Scorchpaw, and Swanpaw. I'll warn you now that it can get quite cold in the apprentices' den," the warrior explained, twitching his tufted ears in amusement.

Hollowpaw bounded after Goatfrost as the warrior padded over to a silver tabby with tufted ears and the same blue eyes. Sitting beside the silver tabby warrior was a fawn-colored Siamese she-cat. Hollowpaw stayed behind Goatfrost as they padded up to the two felines. He recognized them as Lynxjaw and Palepaw.

Goatfrost purred as he touched noses with Lynxjaw. "I'm glad we can teach our apprentices together now," he meowed, a purr rumbling in his throat. "Would you like to come with Hollowpaw and me? I'm showing this new apprentice the territory of HorizonClan. I need you with me, since you are an excellent climber."

Lynxjaw heaved himself up, not appearing nearly as excited as his apprentice, Palepaw, who had leaped from her sitting position. "I was planning to go out on a border patrol with Palepaw anyway," he responded, a flicker of respect in his eyes. Apparently the two brothers were practically inseperable.

Hollowpaw followed the two warriors out of the camp, sticking close to Palepaw. He realized how elegantly she moved through the snow dappling the mountains, as if it was not a problem for her. Perhaps it wasn't, for all apprentices were taught how to glide through the snow of the mountains. Gazing at Palepaw, Hollowpaw did not realize how close he was to the edge. He felt his paws slip out from under him, and he crashed into the smooth stone beneath his paws. His hind legs dangled off of the cliff's edge, but his forepaws were placed firmly on the jagged surface of the stone.

Palepaw glanced back, fear glistening in her blue eyes as she realized Hollowpaw's predicament. "Lynxjaw, Goatfrost!" she yowled, beckoning them back with her tail. She crouched beside Hollowpaw, her warm breath billowing his neck fur. "Stay still, Hollowpaw. I'll get you to safety." Her jaws clamped around his scruff, and she began heaving him up.

Another jaw clamped itself around his scruff, and Hollowpaw realized that Goatfrost was hovering above him as well. As he was dragged to the mountain's rocky surface, he felt his paws hit the cold ground of the mountain. Hollowpaw stifled a relieved sigh, shaking pure-white snow from his pelt. "Thank you, Palepaw and Goatfrost," he meowed, knowing that he would have fallen if they had not been there. Then again, he probably wouldn't have gotten himself into that mess if he had not been staring at Palepaw.

Palepaw brushed her flank up against his, an amused purr rumbling in her throat. "Why weren't you named Fallpaw? You seem to be falling a lot," she jested, flicking her tail across his nose as she trotted over to stand beside her mentor, Lynxjaw. She cast another glance at Hollowpaw, amusement flickering in her blue eyes.

Hollowpaw felt hot under his silver tabby fur, and he followed the group more slowly after that. His paws felt sore from walking so far. He had never been out of the camp, and the rough rock against his pawpads felt odd and uncomfortable. He crashed into Palepaw, not noticing that the felines had stopped.

Goatfrost hissed under his breath, sniffing at a scrap of fur that was clinging to a thistle bush. "BarrenClan have been hunting in our territory again," he spat, his eyes blazing with fury. "When will those trespassers learn to stop? They've been causing trouble with all of the Clans!"

Lynxjaw bounded over to stand beside his brother, his tufted ears flat against his skull. His blue eyes were narrowed into cold slits, examining the tuft of fur. "Next time I see them, they won't have any fur to leave behind!" he snapped, his hackles rising. "Prey is scarce in leafbare already. We don't need BarrenClan stealing all of our prey!"

Goatfrost turned to Hollowpaw, his tail lashing. "Come over here and sniff this fur," he demanded, fury glistening in his eyes. "I want you to remember this scent, for you shall one day be spilling their blood. You will certainly be smelling a lot of them, and their stench is the most awful I've ever smelled. Even wolverine smells better than those disgraces!"

Hollowpaw pushed his way through the cats, tasting the air around the fur. He recoiled in disgust, his fur rippling at the acrid stench that filled his jaws and his nostrils. What was that repugnant scent on the fur? "They smell awful!" he hissed, licking his jaws a few times to make sure the scent was gone from his jaws.

Palepaw's lithe form took a few steps to stand beside Hollowpaw, and her ears twitched as she looked down at the dark fur. "Lynxjaw, do you think there will be another border fight between HorizonClan and BarrenClan?" she meowed, her voice suddenly becoming distraught.

Lynxjaw's gaze softened as he noticed Palepaw standing beside Hollowpaw. "I don't know, Palepaw." He dipped his head, his eyes growing as cold as ice. "I do know, however, that this is the beginning of the worst in this war. We'll have to watch our backs for those scheming vermin."

Goatfrost pushed his way through the three felines, his eyes showing no expression now. He glanced back at them, twitching his tail to signal for them to follow. "Come on, you three. We should be heading back for the camp now; it's almost sunset now. If we wait any longer, we'll miss the last scraps freshkill on the pile."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The white she-cat arched her back in a stretch, her muscles aching from the battle training her father had given her. Swanpaw had wanted to go out and see the territory with Hollowpaw, but Wolfspirit had insisted upon her staying in the training hollow to practice her fighting techniques. After Wolfspirit had finished with her, she had ached all over, and snow had dusted itself across her pure-white fur.

Swanpaw perked her ears, hearing the undergrowth rustle behind her. She turned around, her golden eyes alight with joy. The white she-cat bounded over to Hollowpaw, purring happily. She had been waiting for her brother to come back from touring the HorizonClan territory. "Would you like to share some prey with me, Hollowpaw?" she asked, her golden eyes glistening with hope.

However, her hopes plummetted when Hollowpaw responded to her question. The silver tabby looked down at his paws, a sharp thorn of guilt stabbing him in the heart. "I agreed to share prey with Palepaw today," he muttered, twitching his whiskers uncomfortably, "but I'm really sorry! I'll share prey with you tomorrow, I promise." The silver tabby bounded off, followed in close pursuit with Palepaw.

Swanpaw stifled a sigh, padding over to the freshkill pile. Only a few pieces remained, and the white she-cat decided to take the snowshoe hare from the pile. She padded over to a quiet, lonely spot in the camp, but she was interrupted from sitting down when the medicine cat beckoned for her to come to the medicine cat's den.

Swanpaw picked up her scrawny snowshoe rabbit, trotting over to Frozenwater and following her into the den. The HorizonClan apprentice knew the medicine cat's den more than she knew her own territory! Swanpaw could not help but think of how impudent that sounded. She took a seat beside Frozenwater, her ears pressed firmly against her skull. "What do you want?" she asked, instantly regretting the aggravated tone she had taken.

Frozenwater dipped her head to the youthful apprentice, bending over a pile of herbs. There was a concoction of different remedies sitting in a neat, orderly pile. The scent wafted through the den, creating a sweet smell within the air. "I'm sorry about you not becoming a medicine cat apprentice," she meowed, sounding genuinely displeased. "However, I cannot argue with Featherstar's decision. With that being said, she cannot argue with your parents. They are respected warriors in HorizonClan, and they want to help shape your destiny."

Swanpaw bristled at the last sentence, her golden eyes alight with a blazing, furious fire. "My destiny isn't in the apprentices' den, though! I want to be helping you with the herbs!" she snapped, her mood becoming even more sour. She didn't want to take such a tone with the medicine cat, but she could not contain her wrath any longer. Her own parents had gone against her will and shaped her destiny the way they wanted it to be shaped.

Frozenwater tipped her muzzle to the sky, her green-and-blue eyes clouding with worry and anguish. "Swanpaw, I want you to help me with the herbs, as well. I don't think I can change Featherstar's mind, though. You must train to become a warrior, but you can always help me with the herbs when you are not busy training to be a warrior. Your destiny is shaped by AuroraClan, not your parents or your leader."

Swanpaw stifled a sigh, trying to keep her cool around the medicine cat. She sat back on her haunches, tearing into the prey at her paws ravenously. There were other things bothering her, too. Now that Palepaw and Hollowpaw had become friends, Swanpaw had no one else to turn to. Her only friend now in the Clan was Frozenwater, since she was not preoccupied by other felines. The white apprentice gulped down a few bites of her freshkill, glancing up at the medicine cat.

Frozenwater glanced behind her, purring with amusement. "Hollowpaw and Palepaw have already become great friends, it seems," she pointed out, though she paused when she saw the distraught look on Swanpaw's face. "Look, I know he's your brother, but you must let him go eventually. He has his own destiny, his own life. Your destiny may one day become woven together, but that day is not today. I'm sure once he's away from Palepaw, you can talk to him."

Swanpaw glared down at the cold, gray stone, not wanting to meet the medicine cat's eyes. Perhaps she was right. If Swanpaw just gave her brother some time with Palepaw, then she would be able to cope with sharing Hollowpaw. Still, her mind was completely set on the fact that Hollowpaw's time would be divided between her and Palepaw. The white she-cat rose from her sitting position, turning to walk out of the medicine cat's den. She meowed over her shoulder, "I'll come back and help you later!"

The white she-cat bounded over to Hollowpaw and Palepaw, wondering if she could speak to them. Just as she neared the two HorizonClan apprentices, she could hear her mentor calling out to her. Pricking her ears, Swanpaw padded dejectedly over to the massive, gray feline. She kept her head low, her golden-hued eyes blazing with the fire of fury. "What do you want?" she spat at Wolfspirit.

Wolfspirit glared at her coldly, his amber eyes piercing through her soul. "I've had a talk with your brother's mentor," he spoke coolly, his eyes only revealing contempt. "He told me that I should take you outside of the camp to see the territory. Are you ready to practice hunting tomorrow?"

Swanpaw's hackles rose, though she knew she could not argue with her father and mentor. Featherstar would want to hear about it, so there was no point in quarreling. "Yes, Wolfspirit," she muttered, attempting not to bare her teeth at him. "Am I dismissed now?" The white she-cat glanced up at her father expectantly.

Wolfspirit dipped his head in response, trying to hide his short temper. "You are," he replied, turning his back to her and glaring coldly back at her. All of the loathing in his amber eyes was not from a father to a daughter. That glare looked like the one of a fighting warrior, pinned against an enemy in battle.

Swanpaw cast him an equally spiteful gaze, then she turned around and padded over to sit beside the apprentices' den. Darkness was already falling across the landscape, but she did not feel like she would be able to sleep. Swanpaw had too many things on her mind. For the six moons she had remained in the nursery, she had dreamed of becoming a medicine cat apprentice. Now she would never be able to fulfill those dreams.

Hollowpaw padded over to sit beside her, twitching his ears with unease. "How did your training go, Swanpaw?" he asked, his pelt bristling at the thought of his sister becoming a warrior apprentice. He had noticed her padding into the medicine cat's den constantly, and he knew where her dreams lie. Those dreams certainly did not belong with the warriors.

The white she-cat twitched her tail in agitation, her golden eyes glistening with a kindling fury. "Wolfspirit only wants me to fight in the war," she spat. "Hunting for the Clan hardly matters anymore, it seems. I wasn't born to kill, Hollowpaw! I was born to save lives!" Swanpaw dipped her head, her gaze growing somber. "That doesn't seem to matter to Featherstar or our parents, though."

Hollowpaw's eyes shone with sympathy, but he had no words to comfort his mournful sister. He brushed his tail across her side, dipping his head and gazing down at the ground. "I wish I could say there was something we could do, but there isn't. For now, you will just have to accept your fate. Perhaps one day you will be able to heal, but that day is not today."

Swanpaw bit back a sharp retort. She wanted to just run away from the Clan and live her own destiny, but she knew that she would be leaving too much behind. Her friend, Frozenwater, was in this Clan. Not to mention, her whole family had originated from HorizonClan. Swanpaw dipped her head in reply, padding away. "I guess I'll just have to see what happens," she muttered silently, stalking off in dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The silver tabby tom-cat sat with his tail twitching excitedly, waiting for his mentor. Hollowpaw waited eagerly beside the exit of the camp, and he noticed with perked ears that Swanpaw and Wolfspirit were padding up beside Goatfrost. Hollowpaw looked at his mentor questioningly, wondering what could be happening now.

Goatfrost nodded over to his apprentice, bounding forth to stand beside the small, silver tabby. "Wolfspirit and I have decided to partner up today. You and Swanpaw will be training together today," the young warrior spoke, though he held a spiteful emotion within the tone of his voice.

Unable to place his mentor's fury, Hollowpaw just brushed it off and felt excitement bubbling within his chest. "Great!" he purred, brushing his muzzle against his sister's cheek. "It would be nice to hunt together with my sister for once." His eyes glistened with genuine ecstasy, though his mood became somber when he noticed the dull look that glazed his sister's eyes.

Wolfspirit heaved himself through the gathered apprentices and the youthful warrior, flicking his tail in disdain. His amber eyes showed only cruelty and contempt, and he dared not look at his apprentice and daughter, Swanpaw. He simply meowed, "Come on, before the sun falls behind the mountains. This prey won't catch itself, you know."

Goatfrost let out a low hiss, though Wolfspirit paid no heed to the inexperienced warrior. The silver tom-cat signaled for the two apprentices to follow, and he bounded forth to walk behind the massive, gray feline. He then glanced back warily at the two younger felines. "Watch your footing, you two," he warned with a grave tone. "Many apprentices have died by the cliff's edge. That is why we teach you to hunt with steady and strong paws."

Hollowpaw gulped, daring to look over the cliff's edge. He let out a yelp of terror, realizing how far they would fall if they so much as placed one wrong paw. They were so far up that the forests seemed like tiny, fragile dots painted across the landscape. He glanced over at a barren path, which had very few trees dappling its edges. "What is over there?" he asked curiously.

This time, it was Wolfspirit who spoke up. He did not hide the disgust from his voice. "Has Goatfrost taught you nothing? Well, nevermind his failure to be a true mentor. That snow-covered path over there is FrigidClan's territory. They usually either hunt out in the open or hunt inside the caves. They're a disgusting lot, eating bats and cave fish." He twitched his tail, rounding a corner.

Hollowpaw followed close behind, though he glanced down once more. Did FrigidClan really enjoy hunting within the caves? Hollowpaw had heard about the caves that were sometimes etched into the sides of the mountain, though he had never seen one. He wondered what they looked like inside. The elders had said that complete darkness swallowed up the caves, making it nearly impossible for even cats to see.

Goatfrost suddenly stopped, getting into the hunter's crouch. He glanced over at Swanpaw and Hollowpaw, the two siblings. "Well? Do as I show you," he whispered, keeping his tail immobile. His ears were perked, and his whole weight was thrown onto his haunches. His eyes glistened with the alertness of a hunter, and his claws remained unsheathed to get a firm grip on the rocky terrain of the mountains.

Hollowpaw did the same, feeling as if he had been born to do this. He stalked up behind Goatfrost, but the warrior's fluffy tail obstructed his view. He assumed that meant that he just had to pause and watch the two warriors creep up on their prey. The silver tabby apprentice glanced back at his sister, grimacing at her position. It was all messed up. The white she-cat's tail was twitching, and she was tilting to one side as if she had no support on her balance.

Suddenly, Wolfspirit leaped gracefully, tearing into the flesh of his freshkill. He stood up, his muzzle lifted proudly to reveal a crow. His gray chest fur was dappled with the blood of his freshly-caught prey, and he turned around to glare over at his own apprentice. "Swanpaw! Do you call that a crouch?" he snapped viciously, his tail lashing and his hackles rising. Fire blazed within the cold, amber depths of his eyes. "You're a pathetic excuse for a warrior apprentice, Swanpaw. It's a shame you're my daughter. Why are you destined for greatness?"

Swanpaw leaped to her paws, letting out a shriek of fury. "Then don't make me become a warrior, Father!" she yowled, her eyes blazing with the fury of her father's own eyes. "I wanted to become a medicine cat, but you did not allow me to! You have no way to justify how much of a failure I am. You forced me into this wretched life, Wolfspirit!"

Wolfspirit bounded forth, pushing Goatfrost and Hollowpaw out of the way. He met his daughter's golden eyes with a loathing animosity. "You would be decent if you tried, Swanpaw. Medicine cats are not destined for greatness. The only thing they do is heal the Clan, and what good is that? The warrior that got injured was a careless one like you." With that, he shoved her out of the way, carrying his blackbird back to camp.

Hollowpaw could tell Swanpaw was seething with fury, and he couldn't blame her. However, he was astonished by the words his father had spoken. Is that really what he thought about medicine cats? No wonder he was keeping his daughter from becoming a medicine cat. It wasn't just that he wanted Swanpaw to follow in his pawsteps. The silver tabby's fur prickled with the tension that was in the air, and he moved forward to walk beside his sister. Goatfrost was close behind them, not daring to speak a word as they stalked back to camp.

Once they returned to the frigid, snow-dappled clearing of the camp, Hollowpaw instantly decided to brush up against his sister. Her muscles were tense with apprehension, and he could tell there was a slight anxiety beneath that furious shell. "Swanpaw, you can speak to me if you want to. I am always willing to listen," Hollowpaw rasped, his throat sore from the frigid wind that plagued HorizonClan's territory.

Swanpaw shook her head, padding wearily away from him. It was obvious that she was heading for the medicine cat's den. "Please, just leave me alone. I need some time to think for myself, but thank you for the offer," Swanpaw responded, her white tail trailing in the snow that covered the rocky ground.

Hollowpaw watched her stalk off, and sorrow clouded his mind as he staggered over to the freshkill pile. He took a scrawny vole for himself, padding over to the corner of the camp to eat his share of the day's catch. He could tell leafbare was drawing closer, and the thick scent of fresh snow shrouded the ice-cold wind. When the apprentice tore into his vole, he found that the meat was stringy and frozen. The freshkill was tough to swallow, but he would never waste prey. If there was one thing that he remembered from the Warrior Code, it was that one had to give thanks to AuroraClan for providing life to the Clan.

Hollowpaw was jolted from his weary, tired thoughts by the sound of gentle pawsteps padding softly through the pure-white snow. Glancing up, his mood was lifted by the figure of a lithe, Siamese she-cat. "Palepaw!" he purred, licking his muzzle and crunching some of the fragile bones from the vole.

Palepaw's tail twitched joyfully as she sat beside Hollowpaw, and her sapphire-hued eyes glistened with happiness. "The Gathering is tomorrow, Hollowpaw. Do you think we'll both be able to go?" she purred, her tail tip entwining with his. Her fur was smooth and silky, though it was slightly longer than the average Siamese cat.

Hollowpaw had not thought about the Gathering. His mind had been in other places, especially since his sister had not become a medicine cat apprentice. He shrugged, looking down at his paws. He licked more of the vole's blood from his jaws, sighing. "I sometimes wonder if AuroraClan is against my sister and me. I wanted her to become a medicine cat, since she deserves it. Besides, I can tell she isn't trying to become a warrior at all. At this rate, she will always be a warrior apprentice."

Palepaw looked at him thoughtfully, and she nodded as if she understood fully well what he was mentioning. "I could tell she was unhappy the day she was made an apprentice. No cat with a longing to become a warrior would not be joyful at their apprentice ceremony," she replied, her eyes narrowed in thought. "You should take it up with the leader, though. I'm sure Featherstar has reasons behind why she needs to make you two become warriors."

The silver tabby leaped up in excitement, his eyes glistening at Palepaw's suggestion. "That's a brilliant idea, Palepaw! I think I will do that right now!" he meowed, streaking passed multiple warriors and ignoring the grumbles of protest. He found himself standing beside the leader's den, which was hidden in moss under the gathering place for HorizonClan.

Featherstar seemed to notice his presence, and she called out to him. "Come in, Hollowpaw," she meowed, though her voice was thick with tension and weariness, as if she had something on her mind that made her quite tired. When she noticed Hollowpaw padding in, she glared down at her paws. "I know what this is about. You want your sister to follow her dreams, right?"

Hollowpaw flinched, surprised that Featherstar knew what he was entering her den for. Well, it was not too astonishing. All leaders overlooked their Clans like hawks hovering over a plump rabbit. "Indeed, Featherstar," he responded, dipping her head. "She deserves to become a medicine cat. Besides, Frozenwater needs an apprentice to help her with the herbs. Swanpaw is obviously eager to stand beside Frozenwater."

Featherstar stifled a shameful sigh, and it looked as if she had not groomed her fur in days. "I've had so many troubling thoughts on my mind, Hollowpaw. I'm sorry, but AuroraClan has destined you two for greatness. It is obvious that they want you to become warriors. You would be able to stop this war together, Hollowpaw. Wouldn't you want that?"

The apprentice's fur bristled, and he could not keep his cool any longer. He had done so long enough. "What is this greatness you speak of!? Can't a cat stop a war as a medicine cat, as well? After all, medicine cats do not deal in the affairs of other Clans, so four Clans would be more likely to listen to a well-respected medicine cat than a warrior."

Featherstar dipped her head apologetically. "That is exactly my point, Hollowpaw. Medicine cats never fight unless they have to, so why would they care about the war? Besides, AuroraClan has obviously abandoned them. Frozenwater has received no word from our ancestors countless moons. She had a dream the day you were born, but that ended all of her ties with AuroraClan."

The apprentice stepped forth, his tail lashing. "What was the dream about? Did it speak of Swanpaw and me? Can you tell me what it was?" interrogated Hollowpaw, but he paused when he heard the moss curtain shifting behind him. He turned around, confronted by a black tom-cat with sleak fur, torn ears, and copper eyes.

The deputy glanced over at Featherstar, his torn ears perked. His copper eyes blazed with fury, making the silver apprentice instantly back away. The deputy was renowned for his intimidating features. "Is this young kitten bothering you, Featherstar? I can take him out of here, if you wish," he hissed coldly, casting a blazing glance back at the apprentice.

Featherstar shook her head, though she could not help but look at Hollowpaw coldly. "Get out of my den, Hollowpaw. Otherwise, Smokesong will force you out of here. I will not speak of my medicine cat's dreams to an apprentice that has thistledown in his brain. You may come to the Gathering tomorrow, but you will not pester Frozenwater about what I told you."

Hollowpaw bounded out of the den as soon as Smokesong cast him a blood-thirsty glare, and he padded away from the leader's den shakily, sitting beside Palepaw with his shoulders hunched and his tail twitching. He then yowled to the sky, alerting all of the warriors. "AuroraClan, if you're out there, then give me a single sign! You're a lot of foxhearts, you silent ancestors!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Shafts of golden sunlight streamed through the frigid den, making the pure-white she-cat shift within her restless sleep. She opened her golden eyes to the embracing arms of the sun, breathing out a frozen sigh. Despite the blazing ferocity of the sun, the world was still touched by the frozen claws of a definite leafbare.

Arching her back in a stretch, Swanpaw padded out of the apprentices' den. Warriors were sharing tongues among each other, exchanging the daily news of the Clan. The warrior apprentice froze in her position, as if she was just a mound of snow. Had Wolfspirit neglected to train her in the morning?

As if he heard her thoughts, Wolfspirit heaved himself up, padding over to her proudly. "If it isn't the tired apprentice," he meowed contemptuously. "I thought you would never wake up, Swanpaw. Well, if you have moved your aching muscles enough, I want to do some battle training with you today. Goatfrost has agreed to allow me to train both you and Hollowpaw. Are you prepared, or do you need some extra time to sleep?"

Swanpaw's white fur bristled at the feline's snarky comments, though she forced herself to hold her tongue. There would be no point in quarreling with her own father. It was a fight she could not hope to win. "Of course I'm ready," she snapped, her voice as rough as sandpaper. "I was ready the day you made me become a warrior apprentice." With that, Swanpaw padded off to the training hollow, kicking up snow behind her.

The white she-cat paused, however, when she overheard a speech between two senior warriors, Batwing and Owlsnow. She perked her ears, though she did not shift her head. Perhaps this was a conversation not meant for an apprentice's wandering ears. Besides, she did not want to be the apprentice that was known for eavesdropping on two well-respected warriors.

The light brown tom-cat known as Owlsnow leaned closer to Batwing, a lithe, black tom-cat with contemplative, copper eyes. "Did you hear about Ebonymoon? She might have greencough. I know it is rude for me to intrude, but she is elderly. Scorchkit and Nightkit could very well be the kits of her final litter," the senior warrior meowed in a choked tone.

Batwing twitched his ears, flattening them to his skull. "I have seen her in the nursery. She does look ill, but the medicine cat does not want to believe that it is greencough quite yet. With leafbare coming in, we might as well call every slight cough greencough. We can't afford to lose anymore warriors to sickness, especially in leafbare. Still, so many cats are stricken ill by greencough, whitecough, or sometimes even the dreadful blackcough. The leafbares here are horrid."

Owlsnow nodded in reply, though he seemed to pause for a few seconds. "Well, Nightkit and Scorchkit might make it. If their mother does have greencough, it would be best to keep them away from her. Still, they will become apprentices within a few days. They probably won't catch greencough. I can't help but worry about Ebonymoon, though. She is growing weak and old, and she probably cannot fight off the illness."

Swanpaw turned away when she received a sharp cuff across the ear from her mentor. She began trotting over to the training hollow, ignoring all the worried whispers surrounding her. Was her birth Clan always this stressed come leafbare? In her kit moons, she had been too young to understand. Now it seemed like all the Clan ever did was worry.

Wolfspirit passed her by, padding into the training hollow with his head raised proudly. His tail lashed his apprentice came to stand by him, though his eyes seemed to blaze with pride as he looked over at Hollowpaw, his favored child. "We shall begin by learning the common grapple with your enemy. I will demonstrate on Goatfrost, a young, inexperienced warrior." The older warrior said Goatfrost's name with a look of utter contempt and disdain.

Goatfrost's hackles rose, as if Wolfspirit had been meaning to eg him on. Swanpaw could see that Hollowpaw's mentor was having trouble keeping his cool. The warrior smirked, lashing his tail and digging his claws into the hard-packed snow. "You can try to call me inexperienced again, Wolfspirit. You might look like a rat after I'm done with you, though."

Wolfspirit grimaced contemptuously, but he said no more. Padding up to Swanpaw and Hollowpaw, he raked his claws across the gray stone of the mountain ground. "Well, let's demonstrate that move then," he hissed coldly. "Don't miss, though. I would hate to see you break a claw, Goatfrost. You wouldn't be much of a warrior then-if you were one to begin with."

Goatfrost let out a furious yowl, pouncing in a wide arc. He landed a blow on Wolfspirit's side, blood splattering the mountain terrain. "A real warrior wouldn't let a fake warrior strike him like that," Hollowpaw's mentor spat, his tail lashing. His eyes blazed with uncontained wrath, and it was impossible for the two apprentices to jump into this fight.

Suddenly, as if AuroraClan had heard and seen the fight, an ear-splitting yowl came from within the camp. A slender, lithe she-cat bounded over to the two tom-cats, landing on top of Goatfrost. "You two should know better," she snarled, lashing her tail. The plumage of a tail was undeniably Featherstar's. "If I see you swing one more blow at Wolfspirit, Goatfrost, then you will never see another apprentice training session again."

Goatfrost tried to crane his neck away from Featherstar, but she cuffed him roughly around the ear. Shame glistened within the sapphire depths of the mentor's eyes. "I am sorry, Featherstar," he whispered. "I swear by AuroraClan, it shall not happen again. I was wrong to attack Wolfspirit so wickedly. My sincere apologies go out to HorizonClan and AuroraClan."

As if she was satisfied, Featherstar let him go. Fur had snagged between her claws, though she had drawn no blood in the process. Her eyes were glazed over with the stress of being a Clan leader, and Swanpaw felt a pang of pity for her. No one would ask to be forced to deal with so many Clan issues. "Swanpaw, can you come with me?" Featherstar asked, taking the female apprentice by surprise.

Swanpaw gave her a polite nod, padding after her. Tension built up inside her chest as she followed the HorizonClan leader into the camp, and she wondered for a single moment what she had done to deserve the leader's punishment. The white apprentice pressed her ears flat against her skull, feeling intimidated by the wondering, curious stares of the intrigued warriors surrounding her. The HorizonClan apprentice gulped, feeling worry plague her mind as she followed Featherstar into the leader's den.

Featherstar sat down gracefully, looking up at Swanpaw with a cool air. However, under that thick air of tranquility, there was a flicker of tension within her eyes. She flicked her tail slowly, waiting for the correct time to speak. "Swanpaw," she meowed, "do you truly wish to be a medicine cat apprentice?"

Swanpaw felt confounded, but she was also ecstatic that her leader would mention such a notion. "Of course I do!" she responded, her voice cracking from excitement. Could this possibly the time when Featherstar realized that she had made the wrong decision, forcing Swanpaw to become a warrior apprentice?

Swanpaw instantly felt her hopes plummet when Featherstar spoke once more, her voice cold and emotionless. "Your brother mentioned that your paws were not meant to spill blood," the leader whispered. "I thought that once, Swanpaw, but I knew my destiny would force my paws to kill. We all have to confront our fears at some point, Swanpaw. There was a prophecy written within the Aurora Lights about you, young apprentice."

The white she-cat sat down in front of her leader, her golden gaze glaring down at the she-cat. Suddenly, Swanpaw realized just how elderly Featherstar looked. There were shadows beneath the leader's eyes, and her ribs poked out beneath her feathery fur. The apprentice perked her ears, wondering how many more lives her leader had left to lose. She looked so frail and weak, sitting on her bed made of feathers and moss. "What was this prophecy about?" she whispered, knowing that this was not meant for wandering ears.

Featherstar glanced passed the apprentice's shoulder, but she did not make a response. She just twitched her tail, closing her eyes and nodding her head, as if she was drifting into a deep, eternal slumber. She then opened her blue eyes wearily, showing their clouded depths. "I am not allowed to speak of the dreams I have with AuroraClan. Swanpaw, you were destined to become a warrior of great proportion. You could rise above us all one day. You were destined to save the perishing Clans; you were destined to end this war with BarrenClan."

Swanpaw shook her head vigorously, confusion filling her mind. "This isn't what I want, Featherstar!" she shouted, her fur prickling with anxiety. "I don't want to kill any cats! I want to heal my Clan!" She then dropped her voice to a whisper, which cut through the ice-cold wind like claws ripping into fur. "I already know that my destiny is not about killing, Featherstar. AuroraClan wouldn't want this. You don't either, do you?"

Featherstar couldn't force herself to look at the desperate apprentice any longer. She turned her head, glaring at the den walls. "You are excused from my den, Swanpaw. Get some rest. You'll need it for the Gathering," the she-cat muttered, closing her eyes as if she were ready to fall asleep.

Swanpaw pressed her ears flat against her head, feeling her throat constrict. She could not say anymore words. Nothing would convince her leader anymore. She turned around, stalking off to the apprentices' den. When her brother entered the clearing, she couldn't even raise her head to look up at him. Nothing could convince her to kill a cat in the midst of a battle, not even Hollowpaw or Featherstar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hollowpaw arched his silver, striped back in a stretch, flexing his claws against the feathery and mossy bed. His amber eyes glistened with excitement as he glanced up at the full moon, and he lashed his tail to keep from leaping out of the den. He made sure to pick his way through the apprentices' den cautiously, heaving himself out of the den and glancing over at the circle of gathering felines.

Bounding over to the gathered cats, Hollowpaw came to perch beside Swanpaw and Palepaw. The three cats all stood near the back of the group, tentatively gazing up at the glittering, golden moon. It was a milky, round disc within the sky, and it symbolized one thing for all of the Clans. On each full moon that rode high above even the highest mountain peaks, the four Clans would gather inside an abandoned building to discuss the Clan news peacefully.

Hollowpaw flexed his claws, feeling excitement well up inside his chest. This would be his first Gathering! He brushed up against Palepaw, letting out a throaty purr. "What is the Gathering like?" he asked, entwining his tail with her's. The silver tabby knew that the Siamese she-cat had been to a Gathering before, considering she had been made an apprentice moons before he had been given his apprentice name.

Palepaw's sapphire eyes glistened, as if she were dreaming of another world. "Simply put, it is amazing. It will take your breath away, for you have never seen so many cats in one place in your whole entire life. All of the Clans mingle together, as if they were one," she explained, a hint of awe not quite hidden from within her voice.

Hollowpaw was about to reply, but Featherstar came to stand in front of the gathered felines, followed by her deputy, Smokesong. She rose her voice high to the chilled, night air, her breath billowing out in frozen smoke. "The full moon has called us to a meeting shared between all four Clans. Whatever you all do, do not start any fights. This is a time for complete peace, even in grave times like war," Featherstar spoke. After her small speech, she turned on her paws, flicking her tail to tell the other cats to follow her.

As the Gathering place came into view, Hollowpaw felt his breath catch in his throat. The building's roof was rounded, coming to a point at the very top. Spires held the building together, and it reminded Hollowpaw strangely of the Twoleg dens that dappled the territories. However, a strange scent of carrion and rotting tiles hung limply in the air, making Hollowpaw recoil in disdain and contempt.

Palepaw pressed close to the silver tabby tom-cat, comforting him with her silky, warm fur. "Don't mind the scent," she whispered into his ear. "This place has been abandoned for quite some time now. No Twolegs are coming here. If they were, we would never have made this our place for Gatherings."

Once the HorizonClan cats gathered into the dome-shaped building, Hollowpaw could only gape in awe. The ceiling rose to the sky, allowing the moonlight to spill in through a single hole. Around him, he could see cats from all three rival Clans. Hollowpaw could vaguely scent FrigidClan, FogClan, and BarrenClan mingled together, and he turned to Palepaw. "Were we really that late?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Palepaw looked a bit distressed at that question, and she glanced up at the leaders, standing on a ledge where the floor rose higher. "Featherstar is obviously hesitant about going to the Gathering. The last thing we need is another fight to break out between our Clan and BarrenClan."

Hollowpaw perked his ears, twitching his tail curiously. "You mean to say that the peace has been broken at a Gathering? I thought leaders knew better than to allow their clans to cause chaos," he meowed, looking over at the anxious she-cat. He pressed his flank close to her's, purring at the warmth her pelt gave off.

When Palepaw did not answer, Hollowpaw decided to change the subject. He glanced up at the four leaders, outlined by the silver light of the moon. "Who are the three other leaders?" he mused, curling his tail over his paws as he came to sit down beside Palepaw, who was sitting in middle of the HorizonClan group.

Palepaw blinked, her sapphire eyes glittering with the moonlight as her gaze swept over the four felines. "The black-and-orange she-cat is Maplestar, leader of FrigidClan. She is a noble leader, and she does not deal in the affairs of other Clans, though she strongly detests BarrenClan. Then again, we all do. The gray tom-cat is Cedarstar. He's a leader that is unafraid of saying anything, and some believe he has allianced himself with BarrenClan. Now the other leader, that scarred, black tabby, is Tornstar. He's the leader of BarrenClan, and he is known to try and break the peace at the Gatherings. He usually accuses some Clan of theft or treachery, though that is no surprise. He's vile and wicked, like the rest of BarrenClan."

Hollowpaw was about to say something, but a loud yowl from the raised floor called for complete silence among the chattering felines. Instantly, the cats seemed to grow dead silent, and they all became intent on listening to the leaders speak. Hollowpaw glanced around, looking for a sleak, white she-cat, but he could not find his sister. His eyes glistened with grief, but he could not go looking for her now. The Gathering had already begun.

Featherstar stepped forward, deciding to speak first. "Prey is running well with HorizonClan, and we remain strong in spite of the chilled winds that flow through the mountains," she spoke, her voice loud and clear for the gathered cats to hear. The leader seemed dignified and proud, as if she did not want any cat to think her Clan to be weak and frail. "Also, we have two new apprentices. Swanpaw and Hollowpaw have been greeted into Clan life as warrior apprentices."

Shouts of approval came from the cats, though Hollowpaw noticed that the cats sitting in the corners of the building did not utter a single word. Hollowpaw narrowed his eyes, and he felt awkward under his pelt. He flushed with embarrassment as Palepaw shot him an approving look, and he wondered if Swanpaw was getting the same reaction out of her clanmates. He knew all too well how she had longed to be a medicine cat apprentice. Through the throng of cats, Hollowpaw could see Frozenwater glaring down at her paws. It was obvious she did not approve of her leader's choice.

Featherstar stepped away from the ledge, allowing Maplestar to step forth. The small, torbie she-cat stood in the light of the moon, her pelt turned silver by the glistening lights that showered down upon her. "Prey is running well for FrigidClan. Unfortunately, however, our former medicine cat died. His memory shall be honored by AuroraClan, and we greet Snowfern as our new medicine cat."

Cheers came from the cats yet again, and they all fell silent as the dark tabby pushed his way through the three leaders. Cedarstar, instead of being indignant at Tornstar's dominance over them all, looked at the leader with respect and approval. The ragged leader of BarrenClan stepped forth, his golden eyes sparkling with a thirst for blood that went unquenched. "Our cats are growing stronger and stronger every day," he purred, his voice chilling all of the cats to the very marrow. "However, I find that we need to expand our territory a bit more. We ask for a part of the mountains, and we would also like the expanse of FrigidClan's snowy path." He turned to the two leaders. "How about it?"

Maplestar and Featherstar instantly leaped to their own defenses, their hackles rising. "How dare you even suggest such a matter!" Maplestar hissed, her tail lashing. Her teeth were bared at the cold, aloof leader, and her unsheathed claws raked against the tiled floor. All of the warriors could understand that she was moments away from pouncing at Tornstar. The same went for Featherstar.

Tornstar narrowed his golden eyes, smirking slightly. "I thought you would disapprove of my choice. I'll just have to take your territory, then," he responded, his voice raising to a yowl. His tail lashed, and his golden eyes blazed with the silver fire of the full moon. "BarrenClan, attack!"

The building instantly errupted into a bedlam of chaos and discord. Hollowpaw glanced around, shock flashing in his eyes. He noticed that Palepaw had already leaped to her paws, though she appeared to be shivering. Hollowpaw pressed close to her, leaping back as a BarrenClan apprentice bowled him over.

The body hit him like a crashing wave. Unkempt, ginger fur snagged in his claws as he raked the flanks of the apprentice. Amber eyes glared down defiantly at him, and he let out a shriek of agony as the apprentice's claws raked over his ear. Hollowpaw felt the weight of the apprentice being flung from him, and he glanced over at Palepaw in thanks.

Leaping into the mass of writhing, furious cats, Hollowpaw felt fear pulse in his chest. He had never been in a battle before. He had never expected to be in a battle at a Gathering, which made him even more anxious. Turning on his paws, he was met with another furious cat, and he instantly jolted back as claws narrowly missed his cheek fur. Clamping down on the attacker's tail, Hollowpaw dragged them across the floor, blood streaking on the tiles.

The attacker lashed at him with bloodlust in her eyes, raking her claws across Hollowpaw's face. The silver tabby leaped back, spitting the salty, crimson liquid onto the floor. He glowered at the cat that had attacked him, noticing that she was bunching her muscles to spring. He leaped at her in that instant, slinking low to the ground. The warrior leaped over him, and he raked his claws across her stomach.

Hollowpaw recoiled in disdain as tufts of fur clotted his claws. However, this could not stop him. He turned on the she-cat, and he realized blood was oozing out of her wound, causing blood to stain the tiles. She let out a furious hiss of protest, but she instantly fled when he raised his paw once more.

Hollowpaw was about to fling himself into the fighting mass of cats once more, but he froze when he heard an agonized wail coming from near the place where the leaders had once perched. He glanced up, recognizing a single, feathery she-cat. Featherstar stood there, alone and bloodied. Her silhouette was outlined against the moon's fading light, and her pelt was clotted with blood.

Featherstar cried out once more, blood dripping from her wounds. A body lay beside her paws, though the figure was unrecognizable with all of the sanguine blood. "Stop this fighting! Can't you see that AuroraClan is growing furious?" she yowled, dropping onto the ground and letting out a low wail. "My deputy-oh, my precious deputy. Smokesong is dead."


End file.
